


Operation: Gum Be Gone

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really wants to kiss Jensen, and he has a cunning plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Gum Be Gone

SMACK!

It's the sound of Jensen's gum snapping through the air and Jared can't take his eyes off that ridiculously chiseled jaw line of his, and the little tick in it every time Jensen makes an inverted pop. Or Jensen's tongue when it pokes out to stretch the gum ready for another crack. Or how it comes out to lick his lips, teeth sinking down into the corner of his lips when he's mulling over something he just read. 

Jared should be reading too. 

They're supposed to be having Math but Mr. Morgan was off so Ms. Benz was babysitting the class and had elected to give them a free study period. Which essentially meant they could do what they want as long as they didn't make too much noise and they remained in their seats. Jensen being Jensen of course was actually studying. But it was the only reason he was getting away with popping his gum so loud. Ms. Benz was their English teacher and Jensen was her favourite student. 

Most teachers did have a soft spot for Jensen, what with being the starting quarterback and putting as much time and effort into his school work. If Jensen would let them they'd probably put him on posters or something which Jared liked to tease him about. To which Jensen mostly just flipped him off, or alternatively he'd come back with a _And what would they put you on a poster for? A cautionary tale of what happens when you don't get a proper haircut?_. That usually ended with them wrestling each other and would leave Jared with an _inappropriate_ boner. Thankfully Jensen had never noticed, or if he had he'd never acknowledged it. 

SMACK!

Jared blinked. _Shit_. Why did he have to start thinking about rolling on the floor with Jensen? He glanced down at his closed textbook. He really needed to make more of an effort at this pretending to study stuff. Though reading a couple of pages of boring old geography might help calm things down south of his belt buckle. His eyes had just scanned over the first sentence when the clap of a very different kind of smack hit his ears and he rubbed his arm where Danneel's ruler had made impact, "Tsk, tsk Padalecki," she whispered hotly against his ear, "Looks like you've been a very bad boy."

Jared shivered, gay or not the sultry timbre of her voice went straight to his dick, "The hell Danni? Best friends are supposed to help. Not use sexy porno voices."

"And miss the squirming?" she said with a gentle slap to his knee and keeping her voice hushed, "You're the perv drooling over Jensen in broad daylight."

"Shhh, he'll hear you!" Jared said, panic setting in, Jensen was right there damnit!

"Please, nothing can penetrate the _study zone_."

"Why? Why would you say that?"

"Say what?" Danneel said with the barest shrug of her shoulders, she could feign innocence all she liked, Jared knew what she was up to.

"Penetrate!" he hissed. But Danneel wouldn't give up so easy. 

She smirked leaning into Jared to get her lips closer to his ear, "Penetration."

"Danni!" Jared whined, his belly doing that flippy thing again.

She sighed, "Fine. Marley and Me."

That did it. Mood successfully killed. But now he was thinking about the puppy. A pout tugging his lips down.

"Jaared," she said bumping his arm with her own before hugging round his bicep, "Stop being so adorable. You're killing me here."

Jared huffed a little at being called adorable, "It's a good thing I love you Harris," but he brought his arm up and out of her hold to bring down to settle round her middle, pulling her in against his side, "Otherwise I would have to kill you. Ouch!" she'd pinched his arm. That really smarted and he glared at her a little.

But Danneel just ignored it, "When are you going to tell him about your epic man love?"

SMACK!

"Actually," he grinned, "I've got an idea."

o_O - ~ - O_o

The following day at lunch time Jensen and Jared were sitting on what they liked to refer to as _their_ wall, theirs and Danneel's. They felt entitled to it. It _was_ their wall. To the point where they would take exception to anyone else sitting in their self-designated area without invitation. They liked to _congregate_ out there after they'd eaten. Danneel wasn't there yet. But that was all part of the plan. Just like Jared sneaking into Jensen's backpack in the locker rooms that morning during gym class to _procure_ his gum stash. And not forgetting the pack he kept in his pants. Jensen was all kinds of cute patting down his pockets every so often.

Jensen was perched on the wall, hands out at his sides holding on, drumming his fingers against the rough surface. Jared supposed it could be _withdrawal_ symptoms. _Idle hands._ Or an idle jaw as the case may be. _Ye-eah_. That didn't give him dirty thoughts at all. Jensen stretched back and just out of the cover of the tree that offered them shade -that Jared was leaning against- the sunlight bathing his face and only just licking at his throat. Jared wanted to lick Jensen's throat. Nibble his jaw line. And taste the freckles across his nose. Jensen got self-conscious about his nose sometimes, but Jared thought it was perfect. Just like the rest of him. 

"What you starin' at?" Jensen asked lazily, not bothering to open his eyes. 

"The guy that's gonna get lobster-faced if he doesn't put his sunscreen on."

Jensen flipped him off but he pulled himself back up into the shade. Though he didn't make any move to pick up his back pack. Jared would just have to nudge him about it again in the next few minutes. Hey he'd listened to enough of Danneel's rants to know the value and importance of good skin care. No matter how adorable Jensen looked with a sunburnt nose, he was equally adorable when he applied the protective balm. 

Jared's heart was pounding. The waiting was killing him. Stupid internal freakout. But thankfully Danneel arrived just as his nerve was starting to wane. She wouldn't let him get away with not seeing it through. 

"'Took you so long?" Jensen asked, stretching his arms up above his head as he yawned a little. 

"Hello to you too," she shot back to Jensen and then gave a, "Jared," in acknowledgement and he gave her a nod and a smile in return, "I had to sort things with the girls for tonight's game. Cindy called an emergency meeting. But we've got it handled."

Jensen snorted, "You make it sound like you're part of some secret society."

Danneel arched her eyebrow,"Where we have naked pillow fights?"

"Hey you said it. Not me," Jensen smirked and Danneel shook her head. 

Taking out a packet from her purse she popped a piece of gum into her mouth and held the packet aloft, "Who wants the last piece?"

"Don't mind if I do," Jared said as he snatched it out of her hand and stuck it into his mouth on his way over to the wall. He stood just off to the side of Jensen, and made a good bubble to pop with his finger. He chewed the gum a couple of seconds more before turning to Jensen, gum between his teeth, grin in place. Daring. 

Jensen took the bait. 

He grabbed Jared by the shirt and pulled him down into a desperate and needy kiss and Jared eagerly followed the force that moved him into the the space between Jensen's legs. They wrapped their arms around each other, Jensen's right leg hooking round the back of Jared's thigh, they needed to touch as much as they could. Jared moaned into Jensen's mouth as Jensen grabbed his ass through his jeans. God, he wanted so much more. Their noses gently bumping together as their lips parted for air.

"Finally!" Danneel said triumphantly, bringing them back more firmly to the here and now.

Jensen was grinning now, "Next time you want to kiss me, think you could skip the larceny?"

Jared grinned rather sheepishly, before turning accusatory eyes on Danneel once his higher cognitive skills started to come back online. How'd Jensen know he'd wanted to kiss him?

"You told him didn't you?"

Danneel scoffed, "I did no such thing...." and then she shrugged, "I might have told him that he should kiss you, should the opportunity present itself."

"Double agent," he said affectionately with a shake of his head, "Wait," he turned back to Jensen, "You said next time. You want there to be a next time? Right?"

Jensen chuckled a little taking hold of Jared's shirt again, "Yes Jared. I want there to be a next time. And all the times after that." 

Jared rested his hands on Jensen's hips, wanting to be absolutely clear, "You'll be my boyfriend?"

"You're mine," and he gave Jared a softer kiss.

The grin on Jared's face became increasingly sappy as they just took each other in. It wasn't 'til he noticed the movement in Jensen's jaw line that he realised Jensen had in fact taken the gum right from his mouth.

SMACK!


End file.
